


How to Keep Your Reckless Captain Safe (and Warm)

by Themisto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Buddy Breathing, Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Another regular day in Lieutenant Reed's life aboard the Enterprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).




End file.
